The Atrox's Daughter
by Atrox's daughter
Summary: srry i've taken so long!
1. The Atrox's Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own some of the characters. Christina is my character but the others are not. The story is all mine though.**

It was dark outside and all you could see was the barn's florescent light and the bright stars. Somehow no moon was comforting for me. I never realized that I hated the moon until now. When it's dark I can sort of feel it caressing me.

I was out sitting on a rock by the pond we had on the farm here in Texas. I lived here with Tymmie. Tymmie has brought me up since I can remember. It seemed weird that I have never seen my dad yet my dad was the one who ordered Tymmie to raise me.

"Tymmie?"

"Yes Christina?"

"Where's my daddy?"

"He's in LA."

"Why have I never seen him?"

"I don't know."

"What does my daddy do that keeps us here?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. Ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Now that I'm older and still have no idea what my dad does, I decided to ask again. After all I am 16. Wasn't I old enough to know?

"Tymmie? What does my father do?"

"Your father's the Atrox. The one you've heard from the story I used to tell you when you were little. Those are all real."

"Are you a follower then?"

"Yes. Now that you know we have to leave and go help your father."

"When?"

"Tonight. When Stanton comes."


	2. The Arival in LA

Stanton showed up that night and took us to LA. We went straight to a building were there was a huge line to the door. Stanton took us all the way to the front of the line and just walked through the door. Tymmie and I followed suet. Had Stanton pre pay? Or had he messed with the guy's mind? I suspected the second one because I believe Tymmie told me when I was little that Followers could mess with people's minds.

Stanton was dressed in all black and so was Tymmie. I however was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Tymmie looked happy for the first time in ages. But I knew he couldn't feel happy because he didn't have feelings, right?

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Christina. She's the Atrox's daughter." Said Stanton. Everyone kind of just stared at me in awe. "As you know today is a very special day. Tonight Christina walks the path to the cold fire. She is a follower by birth but not immortal. I warn you to be nice for if your not you shall perish weather your immortal or not. She is more powerful than all followers combined."

"Stanton?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm dressed wrong."

"Oh. Right. Cassandra you're in charged of getting Christina all hooked up. I advise you take all the girls with you and you go now and return in an hour. If you're not back in an hour I'm coming after you with a regulator to have you destroyed. No funny business! You all got that?"

"Yes Stanton." All the girls replied.

"Good now go!"

The girls ushered me to the door just as 4 girls walked in. they all had necklaces that shown off moon beams that effected my eyes. We walked by them but they turned and watched us as we left.

_Hey Serena._ Said Stanton.

_Hi. What's going on? Why are all the female Followers leaving?_

_Um…the Atrox's daughter is in town. _

_Ouch. How old is she?_

_Sixteen._

_Oh. Want to dance?_

_You know I do._ And they left for the dance floor.

Later that night the daughters of the moon danced their famous bunny hop. While they were dancing Serena told them about her conversation she had with Stanton. They all knew that they were in trouble now that the Atrox's daughter was in town. According to the legend it said that she is stronger than all the followers put together.


	3. Mixed Feelings for Tymmie

They took me to the basement in this huge run down building. The basement was full of racks with clothing that were black. I loved the color black but where I used to live we weren't allowed to wear black because it was the sign of the devil and they all were very Christian.

"I like that top over there. It's spaghetti strap and is ripped!" If I wore it I would have to have a black tube top like bra to go under it that would be shown. "Oo. Those black cargo pants would so great with it. This skirt with the rose on the side has sword going through them! I like this tight tank top."

"I think this girl is getting the hang of this. Don't you think so ladies?" the rest nodded while I came up with 12 different outfits. I had shorts, skirts, pants, t-shirts, tank tops, tube tops, and spaghetti strapped shirts. "Christina now we need to get your bed sheets and stuff like that."

"Ok. Do you have a cargo like comforter and silk sheets?"

"Yes we do. Right this way." And we went through a door into another part of the basement that had just bed stuff. Once we picked up what I had asked Cassandra for we went through another door that said ladies. Behind the door were all underpants and bra's and all ladies care products.

We then walked up three floors to room number 13. Cassandra opened the door and explained that that's where I would be staying and that if I needed anything Stanton was across the hall in room 12 and Tymmie was in room 11, right next door. Cassandra also told me that the third floor was only inner circle, second floor was only regulators, and that the first floor was for the rest of the followers.

While she explained this the other girls made my bed and put away my clothing except one outfit that I was to change into. The girls left me to change and waited down stairs in the common room on the first floor. The outfit they had left me was my tube top like bra with the ripped spaghetti top and my black cargo pants. It was my favorite and it hurried to put it on and through my old clothing in the trash.

"Off we go!"

Cassandra yelled at the girls.

"Go were?" I replied.

"Back to Planet Bang of course."

"But why? It's passed 10pm."

"So? We usually don't sleep much."

"Oh. Well I'm supposed to be in bed by 10pm."

"Your in LA now and plus you have to walk the path tonight. Now lets Par-they!"

They came back to Planet Bang with 2 minuets to spare. Stanton saw them and acknowledged their return and continued to dance with Serena. Christina sat next to Tymmie in a booth in the back. Most were Followers. If they weren't they were about to become one.

_So how's your room?_ Asked Tymmie

_Good. It's just how I like it._ I replied.

_That's good. Like the outfit. A lot._

_Thanks. It's really showy tho._

_It shows in the right spots tho. _Said Tymmie but he thought 'God her boobs are great'

_You really think so?_

_Yeah. Wanna dance?_

_Um…_

_Come on._

_Sure._

We go out to the dance floor and start to dance really close. I was unsure. Tymmie had brought me up and now we were dirty dancing and kissing. Practically making out. i got so confused that my thoughts started to transfer over to Tymmie. This was one of the things my mind would do if my thoughts got too mixed up. My thoughts would transfer to the closest person they could find so that that person had to sort everything out.

_Christina? Is this how you really feel?_

_What? What do you mean?_

_Do you really think it's weird for us to be together in this way? Your thoughts kind of transferred into my mind._

_I do somewhat._

_I'll stop if you want me to._

_No! It's ok._

_If I go to far just stop me or slap me._

Christina laughed. _Ok. _I answered. We stopped and headed over towards Stanton.


	4. A Home in the Cold Fire

"Stanton. It's eleven forty five." Said Tymmie.

"Oh. Thanks. Sorry baby gatta go. Have a job I have to do. Tymmie round up the followers in the back. Keep Christina close. I'm ganna round up the Followers on the dance floor." _Tymmie we're heading to the cliffs at the beach. We gatta be there by midnight if we all want to live._

Tymmie laughed now that they were away from Serena. _I got that a long time ago Stanton. Catch you there. Should I be like one minuet late?_

_Tymmie I think that's a good idea. I'll get that to the Atrox. Bye!_

Tymmie led me towards the cliffs. _You're going to be fine. Don't worry about it. Plenty have walked the path._

_But Tymmie I'm so scared because it'll be the first time I ever see, hear, or feel my father._

_I know love. Just remember I'm here for you always. _And Tymmie kissed me.

God. Tymmie. You make me melt and feel so protected. God how I love how you make me feel.

_The pleasure is all mine love._

It seamed like we were walking forever. The cliffs were so far away. Then again once I looked again I was finally on the cliffs. The cliffs were so high up that I was scared that I'd fall of the path that edged so dangerously to the edge.

"This is were I leave you. Just follow the path and into the fire. I'll meet you on the other side of the fire love."

"Tymmie! No! Don't leave me please. I'm scared to death. walk with me?"

"No this is one thing you have to do on your own Christina."

"**DO YOU DARE DEFY MY DAUGHTER?**" (The Atrox)

"No sir." Said Tymmie sacredly.

"**THEN WALK HER!**" (The Atrox)

"Sorry Tymmie I had no idea. I mean can my dad be that demanding, mean, and loud?" -Christina

"Sometimes yes. But he loves us Inner Circle Followers." -Tymmie

"Join me?" -Christina

"Always." –Tymmie

He put his arm around my waist and I placed my head on his shoulder. There was a huge circle of people surrounding the cold blue flames. The massive circle of people was divided into 2 rings. The outer ring Christina noticed as she walked by were not immortals. However the ring closest to the flames were immortals consisting of the Inner Circle and the regulators. Everything was quiet even the flames didn't make a sound or was it just my paranoid mind thinking this?

Christina, step into the fire. -Tymmie

_Tymmie? _-Christina

_Yes? -_Tymmie

_Will you be here when I come out? _-Christina

_Yes. Meet you on the other side. _–Tymmie

As soon as my feet hit the flames they crawled up, consuming me, caressing me, and comforting me. It was as if I was finally home. Basically I knew I was. While I was in the midst of the flames I heard my dad telling me that Tymmie was a good Follower and that he'd take good care of me till destruction, if there was going to be one. I doubted there was going to be one but you never know. Tymmie who stood there with a long red and black cape signifying me as the Atrox's daughter greeted me. I was now the second most evil thing in the world. Stanton went from being second to third because no one was more powerful than The Atrox, my father who I've never met but only heard. Though I was evil I didn't feel evil for once. The flames pushed me out. I didn't want to leave their comforting home but I knew I had to. I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. And there they were, The Daughters, standing in the path that I had just walked down to enter the flames. I left the fire and ran to Tymmie and grabbed him and my cape and turned into shadow form and fled in the opposite direction. They were here to destroy me or prevent me from entering the fire but they were late I had fled and stepped into the fire. Tymmie and I fled back to his car and drove back to the Follower house. Stanton met us back at the house minuets after we had settled in on the couch to watch a movie.


	5. Back at the House

"Why aren't you fighting? You're the Prince of the Night!" I yelled at him.

"I can't. if I harm a daughter I'll harm Vanessa and I can't harm her since she tried to save me when I was little from the Atrox."

"That was ages ago! She couldn't of been alive and Catty doesn't have that much power to go back that far."

"I trapped her in my memories and well she tried to save me from your father the night he turned me when I was little."

"Oh. Why did he pick you of all the followers? ARG!"

"I don't know! It's my girlfriend out there being bombarded by Followers and I'm not aloud to do anything about it. I am if the Followers intrude on their territory. I usually order them to leave. But if the Daughter enter our territory their fair game."

"Sorry. I didn't realize that Serena was your girlfriend or I wouldn't have ordered an attack."

"You did what you were made to do. Send orders in one mind wave to all the followers at once so others can't hear."

"Still that doesn't give me the right to order your girlfriend's death. I wouldn't want you to order Tymmie's death if you were me and I you and Serena as Tymmie."

"Your right." Stanton said depressingly.

"Then come Tymmie and Stanton. Lets go kick some Follower buts!"

"You're sounding like a daughter." Tymmie warned me.

"Um… Christina are you feeling ok?" Stanton asked.

"Yeah I just don't want to case and heart problems."

"Riiiight." Said Tymmie almost not believing me."

"Stop thinking Tymmie and start disappearing!" And I faded into shadow form.

"Ok. Ok. Ok."

When we got there Serena was already holding her head in her hands and more followers were shading in to join the fight. The daughters looked scared and tired except Jimena. Man she looked ready to kill. They had hurt 10 Inner Circle Followers and were being weakened with every blow the Followers hit them with. Their clothing was in shreds and I doubted that anything could be saved or used again.


	6. The Choice

The underlined part was written to my Author in Training named Jesue.

I had gotten in front of the daughters and spread my arms wide as I faced the Followers. Just by looking at their expressions and sudden stop in their attacks, I could tell that they were all surprised. I turned my head half way to look at the daughters, only to find the same expression on their faces as the Followers.

One of the Followers up in the front dared to ask me, with shock in his tone, "What are you doing? You're the Atrox's daughter, and look what you're doing right now! You're protecting them!"

"Everyone, back off! They're mine to deal with! I'll destroy them personally and privately! Leave! Now!" I barked at everyone, and they did as they were told immediately, afraid of what I would do to them. I waited 10 minuets before I turned to Stanton and Tymmie and told them to leave to cover up and make it look like I was really meant everyone. They left immediately but I waited before I turned to the daughters.

"Hi! I'm Christina. As you can tell I'm the Atrox's daughter. Um…now do you guys have a car so you can get home?"

"You're not going to destroy us?" Venessa said in disbelief.

"Why would I do that? I so don't believe in sucking hope or killing people. Plus Stanton would hate me and I wouldn't be able to live with someone hateing me. Expecially if they live across the hall from me."

"Thanks for well…getting them off our backs. Um… do you need help looking like we attacked you?" said Vanessa, which caused Serena to start laughing when Vanessa finished her question. And Vanessa continued after being interrupted by Serena's laughs. "Well since we're not going to fight. We can help you out a little."

"Yeah. My clothing needs to be ripped and a little blood wouldn't hurt. Oooooo. And Stanton should come back here with a razor to cut ne up a little and then carry me back home."

"Not with my boyfriend you don't!" Serena yelled at me.

"Ok.Ok.Ok. So I'll call back Tymmie. He has a stronger boddy now that I think of it. And a lot cuter and he has"

"Oh you so aren't dissing my boyfriend!"

"And what if I am? What you going to do about it hu?"

"I'll…I'll…I'll beat you up and kill you!"

"Oh yeah? You think you can kill an immortal?"

"Well we'd first have to get rid of your follower cover like we did to Stanton once then we'll be able to kill you. So yeah we know what we're doing."

"My dad would kill you first before you took my gifts from him! All I have to do is call him." By now Serena and I were in a catfight about whose boyfriend was hotter. And we were about to take the fight even further to actually physical fighting.

"You better take that back!" and I well kind or hit her which pissed her off.

"That was for dissing my boyfriend and me you bitch!"

"Oh no. You didn't just call me a bitch."

"Oh I so did!" and she dig her nails into my arm and dig in all the way to my wrists. I now looked like I had been in a fight and well I didn't need Stanton or Tymmie to cut me! "Anyway now we can stop fighting about whose is better because we did the job ourselves."


	7. Shadow

Hey um… right now I finished writing ch 7 but I'm going to wait to type it till I have ch 8 written. By the way Christina and the daughters become friends and ch 8 is all love but bw s+s or t+c?

**Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter I really didn't know where to go so sorry if I offended anyone by having the catfight. I know it's out of character but I had to do it. Hope you all love the chapter!**

"Hey you're right! The jobs done!"

"Need a ride?"

"Um…can you just shadow us to our car at the parking lot?"

"Yeah. Sure. Anything for friends."

"Thanks so much! Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save us from being destroyed."

"Oh that…. Well I don't condemn everything my dad represents. and plus no one deserves to die just because of what they stand for or fight for."

"Awesome. Thanks for the ride." Serena said as I shadowed them in again now that we were by the car. "See you at Planet Bang?"

"Maybe."

"Ok. See you then!"

"Group hug!" – catty

"Hugging already? What are we going to do with you." I jumped about 10 feet in the air due to hearing a mans voice.

"God you scared me Tymmie!"

"Good I love you that way."

"I bet." I said under my breath.

"So… you called?"

"Yeah I need a ride home."

"Oh…shadow ok?"

"Duh. Bye!"

"Bye!" the four answered back as they got in the car.

Tymmie took me back home. When I got there Stanton and his crew were watching a vampire movie. **You're probably going nuts because the books say that he hates vampire movies. Don't worry I've got it under control. Now if you'll give me a chance I'll fix/explain it next. Back to the story.**

"Hey. Why are you watching that?"

"I figure if you guys wont stop bugging me about not watching them with you then I figure I mine as well give in and watch a few."

"Sometimes I wonder…"

"Wonder what Tymmie?"

"Never mind. Just don't kill me."

"I'm going to bed. I'll catch you tomorrow Tymmie."

"Night babe."

"Good night Christina."

"Night Stanton."

"Hey is it ok if I go and sleep at Serena's tonight?"

"No that's your personal life and that has no interference with you being a follower. Don't ask just do next time."

"Thanks."

"Bye!"

**So fellow readers who's going to have the love chapter Serena and Stanton or Christina and Tymmie? I promise to have chapter 8 by tomorrow! I'll go write it now!**


	8. To be Loved

**hey this is really going to be fluffy sorry!**

Tymmie made a growling sound and rolled over me swiftly, spreading me beneath him on his bed. His body was heavy and rigid, settling deeper as my legs opened instinctively. He glared into my tear-streaked face, and then his gaze moved to my now flushed throat and the quick movements of my breasts. A mixture of triumph and wonder filled me as I saw the sexual heat in his gaze, and felt the aggressive male energy of his body. He was aroused -- I could feel the hard, insistent prodding between my thighs. Tymmie closed his eyes, struggling to control himself. "I have to let go of you Christina," he said forcefully.

"Not yet," I whispered. I lifted my hips against his, and the movement caused a ripple of sensation deep in my abdomen.

Tymmie groaned, hanging over her, while his fingers dug into the dense layers of sheets that covered the bed. "Don't." His voice was ragged with anger and strain and… something else… something that sounded like excitement.

I moved again, flooded with a peculiar feeling of urgency, wanting things I couldn't find words for.


	9. To be Loved part 2

**Chapter 8 part 2!**

(The next morning)

"I should leave."

Tymmie's fingers trailed down my back, sending shivers in their wake. "It's early yet and school isn't important. Stay with me. Who'll know if you spent the night or came over to talk or give me orders?"

"I can't. I've already missed first period on my first day."

"Yes you are because I'm not finished yet." we made love again. Then we took a shower together and ended up giving into our desires. Finally gripping my robe closed securely, I dashed to my own room to find clothing so I could get to school at least by lunch.

**If you want the full rated R chapter 8 just email me! It's on my page!**


	10. Costly Mistakes

(A month later.)

"Hey, Christine! Wait up!"

"Oh hi Serena."

"You study for the history test that's next period?"

"Oh shit! I forgot. I was um… busy with Tymmie."

"Oh. I see."

"Her comes the test. Good luck!" and Serena hugged Christine.

"You too."

After the test we headed to lunch and meet up with the rest of the daughters. As we were eating lunch I was thinking. Every night since the first time, Tymmie and I made love. We've slept together and continued making love every night. I never even thought of protection till now. No wonder I've missed my period. I'm pregnant. "Um… guys I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh my god! Are you sure?" Jemina asked.

"No. I just realized now that I was supposed to of had my period a week ago."

"ok this is what we're going to do." we planed that Vanessa would make us invisible and we would cut the rest of school to go do a home pregnancy test at Serena's house. An hour later we had the test results. It was positive meaning that I was pregnant.

"Oh my god! Guys what am I going to do? What should I tell Tymmie? What will my father say?" I screamed.

"Calm down. You're going to tell Tymmie tonight but about your father I'm stuck there." answered Serena.


	11. Telling

As we arrived at Planet Bang I started to think of running away so that no one knows about my child. I was about to turn back and run but Tymmie appeared before me blocking my way.

_Christina. What's wrong? I went to go pick you up, but you weren't there._

_Tymmie… I went to the doctors._

_What for? Are you sick?_

_Yes and no… Tymmie I don't know how to tell you this._

_God damn it woman get on with it!_

_Tymmie I'm pregnant._

_Oh my god!_

_Tymmie please don't shut me out. I know it's shocking…_

_Shocking? Woman it's wonderful! I'm going to be a father…oh my god…_

_Tymmie I'll leave you to your thoughts._

I faded into the shadows before anyone could stop me. I fled all the way to the Dungeon. It was still early for any of the followers to be there yet so I enjoyed the pleasures of three mortal men. After I got good sex out of them I left for the loft. I entered and walked up to my room. There lying on the bed was my father.

_Christina…_

_Father?…_

_Yes._

_What are you doing?_

_I was waiting for you._

_Why?_

_Tymmie told me the good news._

_Oh._

_Don't worry I'm not mad. I'm happy. I can now die and leave you and Tymmie in charge. The prophecy says that once a baby is born between two immortals the Atrox will die and a new evil will arise._


	12. The Unknown Meeting

I started running. I was running from the thing that scared me most. I wanted to stop and face it but I couldn't let myself do that. So instead I continued to run and avoid it for months. No one asked and no one cared, not even Tymmie. I was running from something that I couldn't control and I knew only one person could help me. Sadly that person was on the other side one I was born to destroy.

"Who's there? Asked Maggie.

"It's Christina. The Atrox's daughter and I've come for help and in peace," I answered.

"Why child then come on in," Maggie answered.

"Thank you ma'm," I replied

I walked in once Maggie buzzed me in. I tried to search for her mind but I found nothing. It was like I never existed. Somehow she got into mine. _Third floor last door at the end of the hall Christina._ I walked up the stair because I didn't trust the elevators. They looked as old as the building. I finally got to her door and no light shoed through the crack between the door and the floor. Suddenly the door flew open almost hitting me in the face. It startled me so much I didn't realize Maggie was now in the doorway.

**Sorry this chapter is so short I promise to make the next my longest chapter ever!**


	13. Authors note!

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't written anything but I'm kind of in junior year and we all know what that means! JRP (junior research paper)! I'll keep writing I promise! I'll have the next chapter up in 2 days! Count down till then I know I will be! Love yall!

Atrox's Daughter


	14. Help

"Welcome my child. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." I answered as I took the cup from Maggie.

"My child I feel like there's three of us. How can that be?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh. It's not as bad as you're thinking."

"Yes it is! I don't want to rule evil, Maggie. I fall in love with them not become one."

"Yes well you have three choices."

"Oh goody."

"You can get an abortion, you can stay and assume the role of queen, or you can step into the cold fire and run for the rest of your life."

"I don't particularly like any of those choices."

"I'm sorry child but it's not that easy being what you are in the condition you're in."

"Maggie I'm afraid to go home."

"That is very understandable. Well I believe you should stay with a daughter."

"Well if I stay at Serena's Stanton might show up, Jemina lives in a gang area where followers hang out a lot. Vanessa and Catty don't really pay attention so they aren't really protective."

"Yeah you're right about that. You should stay here then. The couch pulls out into a bed. It's not comfortable but it's clean."

"Thanks I appreciate this. I knew you were the only one that could help me right now."

"You're always welcome here."

"Thanks, I think I'll go to bed now."

"Ok. Night my child."

**Hint: Why does Maggie keep on saying my child? What choice will Christina choose?**


	15. Rest in peace

_**Where am I? How did I get to Jemina's house?**_

**Over in the corner was a boy surrounded by a black mist. There was a table in front of them with a girl. The girl was young and looked like she was sprawled sleeping on the table. I couldn't see the girl's face but she had long brown curly hair. Her arm looked like as if it was lying on a pool of red liquid. As I moved closer to get a better look I realized that the shadow wasn't a shadow anymore but my father in human form standing next to the boy. I also realized that the girl's had wasn't just laying in a red liquid but in blood that had now grown large and was dropping from a corner making another puddle on the floor. Then I herd my father's voice say "NOW" and I woke up.**

I sat straight up in the bed and herd a little boy's voice say "KING". How could I hear a boy say "KING" when there was no boy in sight? I decided that this was too freaky and needed to ask Jemina a few questions. Had I just seen into the future or was I just dreaming? I had no idea but I did know that Jemina would probably be able to help. I got up from the bed and searched for Maggie but she was nowhere to be found to I just wrote a note saying I had left for Jemina's house and left.


End file.
